What's Your Type?
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: "Walaupun dia tipeku, bukan berarti aku menyukainya!" Tesla/Ggio. Crack. Shounen-ai. For Nyanyu. R&R?


**a/n**: Yap, setelah hiatus entah kapan lamanya dari fandom Bleach saya kembali dengan menebarkan crack pair dan ini absurd orz. Jadi ya silakan lempari saya dengan kaleng botol kosong, saya akan menerimanya dengan sesuka hati. 8'D *dilempar beneran* Oke, terima kasih buat yang ngeklik judul cerita saya dan semoga suka dengan ehemsampahehem- coret, fic ini 8D

Ditulis untuk imouto-boongan saya yang tercinta, **Nyanyu-chan**, yang bukan fujoshi. Kakak boonganmu ini lagi stuck ide buat straight dan terobsesi memairingkan Tesla dengan Ggio, jadi GgioSoi-nya saya masukin di hints aja yah. Oke? Oke. 8'D *ditampol*

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo- atau Kubo Tite ya? Bomad ah. Yang jelas, Bleach bukan punya gue dan andai gue punya Bleach udah gue bikin Ggio dan Soifon sesuatu banget orz.

**Warnings**: Soft-shounen ai, BL yang masih bisa dilihat dalam friendship, OOC, AU, crack dan saya baru tahu kalo berkreasi dengan crack itu menyenangkan orz, dan bagi yang alergi dengan crack dan corethomocoret BL, silakan klik tombol back atau sekalian close tab. Don't like don't read. Simpel, tah? 8'D

* * *

><p>•<p>

What's Your Type?  
>.:just because she's my type doesn't mean i like her!:.<br>Tesla/Ggio  
>© yukaeri<p>

•

"Ggio, tipe perempuan seperti apa yang kau suka?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh Tesla, iseng saja. Dia hanya sedang bosan. Awan-awan yang berarak di langit sedang tidak menarik. Bentuk itu-itu saja, seperti buah kubis atau bunga-bunga yang tidak sempurna. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha melihat wajah sahabat yang berbaring tak jauh darinya. Atap sekolah memang tepat yang paling tepat untuk kabur dari pelajaran yang membosankan, terutama Sejarah, apalagi ketika sedang ada ulangan.

"Tipe gadis kesukaan, ya?"

Tesla menoleh ketika Ggio menjawab. Agak kaget dia dibuatnya; Tesla tidak menyangka Ggio akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tesla meluruskan kepalanya kembali dan menajamkan pendengarannya, mengantisipasi jawaban Ggio sambil tersenyum dalam hati.

"Entahlah," suara Ggio kembali memenuhi gendang telinganya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Tesla tahu Ggio akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menelan pertanyaannya dan mendengarkan sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak memiliki tipe khusus."

Seharusnya dia sudah menduga itu. Tesla merespon dengan "oh" pelan dan tidak berbicara lagi. Keping madu di tengah matanya kembali menatap langit, menyusuri cakrawala biru yang luas membentang, berusaha menemukan bentuk awan yang menarik hatinya. Dia mendengus pelan ketika tidak menemukan bentuk yang lain selain kol dan bunga-bungaan.

"Tapi, kalau aku memang harus menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, maka aku akan bilang, tipe perempuan yang kusuka itu seperti Soifon."

Keping madu itu menatap langit dengan kosong untuk beberapa saat sebelum bibirnya mengeluarkan hela napas pendek. Ggio memang dekat dengan Soifon—rasanya, seluruh siswa di Karakura mengetahui kenyataan itu. Soifon sang ketua OSIS yang katanya tsundere dan Ggio si anak populer yang tidak pernah memakai baju dengan rapi. Tesla mendengus. Sebuah kombinasi aneh yang entah mengapa malah membuat mereka cocok.

"Aku sudah bisa menebak itu," Tesla berkata dengan datar.

Ggio bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Mata emasnya yang sudah berbinar menjadi makin berbinar-binar ketika menatap Tesla. "Oh, benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa menebaknya?"

"Mudah saja. Membaca pikiranmu itu semudah membaca buku yang terbuka di hadapanku," jawab Tesla, penuh komplikasi seperti biasa. Ggio menyeringai, dia sudah sering mendengar kalimat seperti itu meluncur dari bibir teman berambut pirangnya itu. Tesla mengangkat tangannya dan memperhatikannya di bawah sinar matahari.

"Lagipula, aku sudah berteman denganmu sejak hari pertama di SMA. Aku mengenalmu dengan cukup dekat."

Tesla tidak peduli jika kata-katanya itu terkesan narsis, toh dia mengatakan apa yang disebut dengan fakta. Ggio mengatupkan mulutnya yang siap berkata-kata. Apa ini kamuflase atau Tesla bisa melihat garis merah jambu tipis di pipinya?

Ggio tertawa seperti biasa. Tawa jahil yang biasa dia perdengarkan jika sedang menggoda Soifon dan gadis-gadis lain, macam Sunsun dan Apache. "Iya, ya," kata pemuda berkepang itu. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita sudah berteman dekat sejak hari pertama masuk SMA. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali, ya…"

Tesla mendengus dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Kau berbicara seperti kakekku yang berusia 80 tahun," komentar Tesla, mengingat kakeknya yang bernama Barragan.

Ggio menyipitkan mata emasnya. "Aku bukan kakek-kakek," katanya, berusaha terdengar ketus. Pipinya disesaki ikan buntal dan membuat Tesla ingin mencubitnya.

Setelah itu hening kembali. Tidak ada suara kecuali desir angin yang membelai rambut mereka berdua. Melayang membawa kotoran di dalamnya sekaligus menyejukkan dua sahabat di atas atap itu. Setidaknya, keheningan yang sama sekali tidak canggung itu bertahan hingga Ggio berteriak di telinga Tesla.

"Ah, Itu Soifon!" seru Ggio dan Tesla berjengit.

"Berhenti berteriak di telingaku, Vega," ketus Tesla, mengusap-usap telinganya yang teraniaya suara cempreng Ggio ketika berteriak. Dia melihat Ggio mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bawah dan keping madunya menatap arah yang ditunjukkan Ggio. Tesla bisa melihat sosok mungil—yang terlihat jauh lebih mungil dari ketinggian ini—sang ketua OSIS di lapangan basket. Soifon menatap ke atas, tepatnya kea rah mereka, dan Tesla seolah bisa melihat kerutan di dahi sang ketua OSIS.

"Oh, lihat itu," Ggio menyeringai jahil seperti biasa. "Lihat, sang ketua OSIS akan meledak dalam satu, dua, tiga—"

"GGIO VEGA, TESLA LINDOCRUZ, UNTUK KETIGA KALINYA MINGGU INI, KALIAN BOLOS PELAJARAN!" teriak sang ketua OSIS dari lapangan basket. Herannya, Tesla bisa mendengar suara Soifon sekencang dan sejelas itu meskipun jarak di antara mereka cukup jauh. Dia melirik Ggio yang menyeringai. "TURUN KALIAN, AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KALIAN!"

Ggio menjulurkan lidahnya—sekejap Tesla membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menjilatnya. "Tangkap kami kalau bisa, Soi-chan!" seru Ggio, cukup keras untuk didengar Soifon dari lapangan basket. Soi-chan, panggilan yang sering digunakan Ggio untuk mengejek sang ketua OSIS. Tesla memperhatikan perubahan gesture dari sang ketua OSIS dan sekejap dia tahu semua itu tidak akan berakhir baik. Dia akan mendapat detensi lagi. Duh.

Setelah mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Soifon, Ggio menarik tangan Tesla dan membawanya kabur dari atap sekolah. Dari ekor matanya Tesla bisa melihat Soifon berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah, kemungkinan besar berniat mengejar dan meringkus mereka saat bertemu. Tesla memperhatikan kepangan Ggio yang bergoyang lucu, menghela napas pendek dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia menjadi teman dekat seseorang yang kepribadiannya jauh berbeda darinya. Arogan dah jahil.

Tesla menurut saja ketika Ggio membawanya masuk ke gudang sekolah yang tidak terpakai lagi, sementara dia mendengar derap langkah—yang kemungkinan besar milik Soifon—di belakang mereka. Napas Ggio satu-dua dan Tesla tak beda jauh. Berlari tanpa henti dari atap sekolah ke lantai terbawah cukup menguras energi juga ternyata.

"…Kau memiliki selera buruk dalam menyukai perempuan," komentar Tesla tiba-tiba, napasnya masih belum normal. Ggio mendelik tapi tidak menyangkal. Dia menumpukan tangannya di lututnya, berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," kata Ggio. Peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya dan jatuh lewat dagunya dalam gerak yang elegan. Poninya menempel di dahi. "Aku tidak pernah berkata aku menyukainya."

Tesla menyipitkan matanya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. "Tapi kau berkata dia gadis yang sesuai dengan tipemu. Kau tidak mengatakannya seperti itu, sih, maksudku—secara implisit."

"Berhenti menggunakan kosakata yang sulit seperti itu, Tesla," erang Ggio. "Kau tahu kapasitas otakku tidak sepintar dirimu. Kau di rangking satu, dan aku tertinggal di belakang di rangking 23. Oh, yah. Cukup menjelaskan semua."

Ggio meniup poni yang menghalangi matanya dan menegakkan punggungnya, berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan Tesla. "Yah, hanya karena aku bilang Soifon adalah tipeku, bukan berarti aku menyukainya," kata Ggio. Senyum ceria kembali tertempel di bibirnya seraya dia mengusap hidungnya. "Aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Dan orang lain itu jauh berbeda dengan Soifon—jenis kelaminnya pun berbeda."

"…Oke, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kau memilih gudang jelek ini sebagai tempat untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bahwa kau menyukai orang yang jenis kelaminnya berbeda dengan Soifon, maksudku."

"Hei, aku serius!" Ggio menarik tangan Tesla, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. "Orang yang kusukai itu adalah—"

"Aku tahu kalian di balik pintu gudang jelek itu, jadi keluarlah sekarang!"

Tesla dan Ggio secara refleks menarik tangan kaget dan menjauhkan tangan mereka ketika suara Soifon memotong kalimat Ggio. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga pintu gudang itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok mungil sang ketua OSIS di baliknya. Ggio mengumpat pelan dalam bahasa Jerman dan Tesla menyalahkan Soifon karena kedatangannya pada saat yang tidak tepat.

Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi…

Tesla menghela napas ketika Ggio dan Soifon mulai beradu mulut lagi. Dia rasa dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memikirkan lanjutan ucapan Ggio lagi. Keributan kecil yang dibuat oleh Soifon dan Ggio di gudang jelek itu menarik perhatian Profesor Byakuya—guru seni melukis mereka yang terkenal killer—dan keturunan bangsawan Kuchiki itu berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan aura menyeramkan di sekitar tubuhnya. Oh, tedensi pasti menunggunya sepulang sekolah.

Tesla menghela napas lagi.

Andai dia tahu jika Ggio ingin mengatakan namanya sebagai lanjutan dari kalimatnya, tedensi itu pasti tak berarti apa-apa.

—**END—**

•

* * *

><p>Oke, saya tarik ucapan saya tadi. Ini sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat dalam friendship, atau dengan kata lain, benda ini pure corethomocoret- shounen-ai. Melenceng dari rencana sebelumnya. Yah, mau gimana lagi saya ini author yang sangat tidak bisa bertanggung jawab orz. Haah. Nyu, aku tahu kamu di luar sana lagi ngomong dalem hati: "Anjrit. Ini jelek banget!" tapi yah gitu deh jadi maaf ya Nyu. D'8 Btw, aku gajadi rikues TeslaGgio ke kamu, takut ngerepotin orz.<p>

Yah jadi, dengan sungguh rendah hatinya, bolehkah saya meminta review dari readers-tachi? Onegaishimasu! 8D

-**yukaeri**


End file.
